


Late To Rise

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-26
Updated: 2006-03-26
Packaged: 2018-08-16 07:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8093542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: (07/29/2002)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: This us a response to the challenge posted on the EntStSlash yahoo group by Kalita. This is the challenge...Write a nice light (no angst or hurt comfort) story about your favourite pairing, but include the following lines..."You know I am a better (insert job title here) if I get laid in the morning."; "You're always saying you want to share some quality time, well...I have the time, and you definitely have the quality."; "Bad boys bad boys, whatcha gonna do? watcha gonna do when they come for you?"; "I wasn't expecting to walk into Yankie Stadium." ; "You aint gonna start swingin' no golf clubs or baseball bats now are ya?"; and last but not least..."Should I add this one to your body count?"  


* * *

Travis sighed and rolled over, promptly falling off the bed onto the floor. It took him a few seconds to get his bearings. As soon as he realized he was lying on the floor of Malcolm's quarters he looked up to find Malcolm gazing down on him with half closed, sleep filled eyes. Malcolm yawned, then reached out a hand to help Travis. The younger man grabbed it thankfully and pulled himself back onto the bed.

"Now how long have you been sleeping on starships and you still haven't figured out not to roll over in bed yet?" Malcolm asked, sighing.

"I'm used to a little more space. Not often I get to share my bed."

"I can do something about that," Malcolm said, smiling. Travis leaned in for a kiss. It began softly, a gentle peck on the lips. Then Travis moved to deepen the kiss. He moved so he sat on top of Malcolm, leaning over him. Malcolm reached up wrapped his arm around Travis' neck.

Too soon the kiss was over and Malcolm pushed him back over and onto the bed. For a second Travis didn't move he watched his lover leave the bed, grabbing his underpants and beginning to get dressed.

"Come back to bed," Travis moaned, reaching out for Malcolm. Malcolm looked back to him quickly, then continued getting dressed.

"We don't have time. I have to be on the Bridge soon. We can't be late. We're the best Starfleet has to offer; we have to set the example for the rest of the crew."

"You know I'(tm)m a better helmsman if I get laid in the morning," Travis said, grinning. "If we have to be the best in Starfleet then we should try and work our hardest, and I'm afraid if you kick me out for now I'm not going to be able to think of anything but you all day. That's not exactly something Starfleet's finest would let occupy his thoughts."

"Starfleet's finest wouldn't be late to the Bridge either," Malcolm countered, finding Travis' underpants and throwing them to him. Travis threw them back.

"I don't have to be on the Bridge for another two hours."

"Well, I have to be up there in 20 minutes."

"Then we'll make it quick."

"We never make it quick," Malcolm reminded him, smirking. "You like taking your time far too much."

"Then be late."

"NO!"

Travis sighed and rolled over. Malcolm was dressed now and sorting out his clothes.

"I've already slept in and now I've had to miss my shower. Unless I leave now I won't get any breakfast."

For a moment Travis considered saying something about that, but he really couldn't think of anything that wasn't corny. He frowned.

"You're always saying you want to share some quality time, well...I have the time, and you definitely have the quality."

"Nice try," Malcolm said, unlocking the door so he could go. Travis stood up and grabbed his arm.

"Please," He moaned. Malcolm glared at him. As Malcolm opened his mouth to protest Travis leaned forward and pressed his lips to the other mans, easily slipping his tongue into Malcolm's mouth. As the kiss deepened Travis reached out and unzipped Malcolm's uniform, sliding his arms inside.

Slowly they broke the kiss. Travis' arms were wrapped around Malcolm inside the older man'(tm)s uniform. He lowered his lips to Malcolm's neck and kissed softly.

"Stay," he whispered. Malcolm sighed, then slipped back out of his uniform. Travis gleefully pulled it all the way down and helped Malcolm out of it. Then he pulled off his lover'(tm)s boxers quickly.

"I don't know why I even bother arguing with you," Malcolm sighed. A grin spread over Travis' face.

"Because you're a good Armoury officer. Now be a good lover," He pulled Malcolm in for another long kiss on the lips. Malcolm allowed himself to be guided to the bed. Travis pushed his lover down on his back and began pressing little kisses, making a trail down from Malcolm's jaw, down his chest, stopping to gently kiss and nip each nipple, then on down his lover'(tm)s stomach.

Travis reached Malcolm thighs, trailing kisses around his thighs and up again, being careful to avoid Malcolm's penis. He felt his lover wriggle under him, trying to get him to redirect his kisses but Travis stubbornly continued, working his way back up the older mans chest until he could capture his mouth again.

Malcolm moaned and reached around to pull Travis closer. As they kissed Travis reached down and circled Malcolm's nipples slowly with his fingers, delighting as the smaller man arched into his touch. He ran his hands slowly over Malcolm's chest, then his flat stomach and finally to his hips. He ran his fingers around the base of Malcolm's penis, careful not to touch the sensitive organ.

"More," Malcolm moaned.

Travis kissed his lover softly again then pulled back. He reached over to the cabinet besides Malcolm's bed and pulled out the tube of lubricant. He squeezed a generous amount onto his fingers before kissing Malcolm again. The smaller man moaned.

Travis reached down and positioned his fingers, gently parting Malcolm and sliding one finger in. Malcolm wasn't as tight as he had been when they started their relationship. It was no surprise, they did this nearly every night, and most mornings. Travis moved down and began kissing Malcolm's neck as he slipped a second finger in. Malcolm tensed for a second before relaxed. Travis gently began to scissors his fingers, stretching his lover'(tm)s tight muscles. Soon he slipped in a third finger.

"No more," Malcolm gasped. "Ready."

Travis smiled. He loved when Malcolm couldn't talk. It was so damn cute. He kissed Malcolm again then removed his fingers. Malcolm moaned at the loss of contact but Travis ignored him. He squeezed out some more lube and began to rub it over himself, moaning slightly at his touch. He positioned himself over Malcolm and stole one more kiss before pulling Malcolms legs up onto his shoulders to get a good angle and pushing in.

He was so damn tight. Travis would never get tired of this. Feeling his lover around him. Being in his lover. Moving in his lover. Feeling Malcolm's tight ass around him. He wanted more. He wanted to be buried in his lover, so deep. He slowly pushed forward again, wanting to draw the moment out, to make it last forever.

Finally he was fully buried in his lover. He looked up for a second to find Malcolm watching him. The older man looked so gorgeous. He lay on his back, face covered with a thin layer of sweat and his, as yet untouched, erection bulging.

Travis began to move slowly. He knew from experience how to move, how to reach that spot he knew would drive Malcolm crazy. He knew what pace Malcolm liked and how to make the Armoury officer cry out for more. He felt Malcolm move around him, tensing and releasing and rocking against his erection. Malcolm was so tight and it was so good. Travis never wanted it to stop. Never.

But he was so close. So close. And so was Malcolm. Beautiful Malcolm. Travis looked up at his lover, those beautiful dilated eyes were looking at him. He was close too.

Travis lowered his head again. He increased his pace, needing to go faster, harder. He wanted to make Malcolm scream his name. Finally he felt Malcolm tense as he came and it was enough to send Travis over the edge. He came in Malcolm, calling out the other man'(tm)s name.

Travis collapsed on his lover. Malcolm's hands moved down slowly and began making lazy patterns on his lovers back.

"Is this worth being late for work?" Travis asked softly.

"Oh yes," Malcolm assured him. They both smiled and Travis relaxed. He didn't want to move. Didn't want to have to get up and go to work but he knew he had to. He slowly rolled off of Malcolm and stood up.

"Where do you think you're going?" Malcolm asked, looking up at him.

"Nowhere," Travis whispered. He sat down on the side of the bed and leaned over, pressing a gentle kiss to Malcolm's lips.

"Hey Mal, the Cap'n sent me down here to..."

Both of the men on the bed looked up stunned at Trip who had just strode in the door and was now staring at them. They froze. All three of them stared at each other for a second, then in a flurry of movement Malcolm and Travis grabbed for the blankets to cover themselves.

"So, this is why you've been late so often is it?" the Engineer asked Malcolm with a smirk. Then he quietly began singing. "Bad boys bad boys, whatcha gonna do? Watcha gonna do when they come for you?". Malcolm glowered at him. At Malcolm's glare the smile disappeared from Trip'(tm)s face.

"You aint gonna start swingin' no golf clubs or baseball bats now are ya?" Trip asked worriedly.

"Not if you get out now."

Trip looked torn for a moment. Then he turned quickly and left. Malcolm sighed and picked up his underwear and began slowly to get dressed again.

"You think he's going to tell the Captain?" Travis asked.

Malcolm nodded. They looked at each other for a moment.

"Well, then," Travis said. "There's really no reason for you to rush off, is there? We should have plenty of time for a shower..."

A wicked grin spread over both of their faces and they practically ran for the bathroom.

* * *

Trip sat uncomfortably in the chair across the desk from Archer. He'd done a lot of thinking since he'd left Malcolm's quarters. He hadn't pictured those two as hooking up. Hell, he hadn't pictured those two as gay! Shows how much he knew. He'd had to do a lot of thinking about it. When he was a teenager he had told his dad he thought he might be bisexual. His father had proceeded to sit the young man down and tell him sex between two men was the most painful thing that anyone could ever experience and gay relationships never worked out. Trip's dad had always seemed to know everything about matters of the groin so Trip had differed to his father'(tm)s judgment and kept his thought of men to himself. Not that he stopped checking men out; he just didn't tell them about it.

Seeing Malcolm and Travis had made him wonder. They were happy. They liked having sex and they were both men. Either his dad was very wrong or Malcolm and Travis were just a little bit more kinky than he thought...

He'd already told Jon what had happened. He had to. Jon had laughed and told him not to worry about it. He would have a quick chat with them about skipping work to have sex, then let it go. After all, no-one liked getting out of bed in the morning and it was all so much worse if you knew there was someone waiting for you in bed.

"Something bothering you Trip?" Jon asked. Trip looked up at his life long friend, wondering how to say it. Should he ask? Why would Jon know about gay sex? Sure he hadn't had too many girlfriends and Trip had often noticed him giving guys funny looks when they went out together back on Earth, but Trip was a good friend and chose to ignore this.

"What's it like?" Trip blurted. Jon looked at him, confused.

"What's what like?"

"You know. Two guys, together."

Jon sat quietly for a moment. Trip wondered if he had overstepped his bounds. He wondered if he should have just not said anything. Then Jon slowly looked up at him.

"What do you want to know?"

"I don't know," Trip sighed, frustrated. "I always thought it hurt but..."

"It can if you're not careful..."

"Jonny..." Trip didn't know how to finish the sentence. He wanted to ask. Wanted to know if his friend had been sleeping with men all the time and had never said anything or if it was just a phase he'd been through. Or maybe he was just curious and had found out by accident. Jon seemed to sense his discomfort and smiled.

"I'm bisexual Trip. I've known since I was a teenager. I've been with quite a few men."

"Why'd you never tell me?"

"I didn't know what you'de think. I didn't want to loose my best friend."

Did Jon really think Trip would leave him over something as petty as sexual orientation. Heck, if Jon had come out to him he would probably hav felt a whole lot better about being bi himself a lot sooner.

"You're my best friend Jon. Even if I was the biggest homophobe in the world I wouldn't stop talking to ya because of that."

"Well I know that now," Jon replied, grinning. Trip smiled back. Jon sat there, staring. The engineer was starting to feel a little uncomfortable and began to shift in his seat.

"There's another reason I didn't want to tell you Trip," Jon said softly, suddenly growing nervous. This only served to make Trip more nervous. Whatever Jon wanted to say it couldn't be good. Trip had a sudden urge to run from the room, to get away from whatever was going to happen.

"I always thought that if I came out to you I would loose you as a friend. You see, I don't think I can deal with you knowing I'm gay without telling you that I find you attractive and would like to have a relationship with you."

The room was silent. Trip really didn't know what to say. He was so confused. His emotions had suddenly been thrown apart and all his ideas changed.

"Can you show me?"

"Show you what?"

"What it can be like. Between two guys."

"I don't think I can Trip," Jon said, leaning over the desk. "I don't think I can just show you then go on as if nothing happened."

"I'm not asking you to."

Jon was up and walking round the desk and Trip stood up to. They stood for a second, looking at each other.

"You sure?"

"I'm sure Jon," Trip mumbled. With that the older man closed the distance between them and gently kissed Trip on the lips. Trip lost himself in the feel of Jon's lips on his own. He felt Jon's tongue and opened his mouth a little to give the other man access.

Jon reached up and unfastened Trip's uniform, then slid it down. Trip helped him push the offending garment down to his waist. They began to walk backwards and Jon fell down into his chair pulling the Engineer onto his lap.

They broke contact for a moment while Archer pulled Trip's standard issue undershirt over his head. They sat there for a moment and then resumed kissing. Jon slipped his arms around Trip and ran his hands over his friends back, then he slid them around and gently caressed Trip's chest and stomach.

Trip arched into Jon's touch. He moaned slightly as the wandering fingers found a nipple and pinched it lightly. Without breaking lip contact Trip moved so instead of sitting on Jon's lap he was straddling his friend.

"I wasn't expecting to walk into Yankie Stadium."

The voice snapped both of there attention and they found themselves looking at a slightly embarrassed Malcolm Reed standing in the doorway, Travis Mayweather slightly behind him.

"T'Pol said you wanted to speak to us and that we should come straight in," Malcolm explained.

"Of course," Jon said, fighting the blush that was rising in his cheeks. Trip climbed quickly off his friend and grabbed for his shirt.

Travis grinned and stepped up to Malcolm's side. As soon as Trip was fully clothed again the air seemed to lighten somewhat.

"I was going to talk to you about not having sex while you're meant to be on duty but that seems wildly inappropriate now. Just try not to be late again."

"Yes, sir," Malcolm said, sparing Travis a small glare at which the helmsman smiled softly.

"You should get back to work," Jon told Trip softly. "I'll meet you for dinner tonight. Don't invite anyone else."

"Yes sir," Trip said, a grin breaking out on his face. Malcolm had the decency to look embarrassed but Travis couldn't seem to keep from grinning.

"Doesn't it bother you that you just walked in on the two most senior male officers on this ship making out?" Archer asked the young man, a little amused by his attitude. Travis' grin spread.

"As long as you both keep your hands off Malcolm, I don't mind."

* * *

That evening Travis and Malcolm sat quietly in the mess hall. They had eaten lunch with Hoshi and were now just enjoying a few minutes peace before they went back to their quarters. They were distracted as the door to the captain'(tm) s private dining room opened and Trip left, then a few seconds later Archer followed him, both with satisfied grins on their faces.

"Should I add this one to your body count?" Malcolm asked Jon quietly. Jon just grinned.


End file.
